Divine Winds
by Kain's Right Hand
Summary: Is the enemy of my enemy my friend? The Titans face a modern day samurai who has something in common with Raven. 1st fanfic
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE TEEN TITANS. The Teen Titans are owned and copyrighted by DC Comics. Onikazee is an original character of my own creation.  
  
Author's note: I'm kind of new to the DC universe so please excuse any mistakes to character origins.  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawn broke over the city as it's denizens began rousing themselves for another day.  
  
Across the bay, however, the inhabitants of Titan's Tower were getting up at a decidedly slower pace.  
  
The day's first light was breaking in the Titan's common room where it fell upon the countenance of the room's sole inhabitant.  
  
"Azarath metreon zinthos." Chanted Raven, as she hovered above the floor in deep meditation. It was hard to concentrate on her inner self when the rest of the team was up and she had been forced to begin her meditations in the early morning hours that the others usually slept through.  
  
She heard a door open behind her followed by the sound of dragging feet and an exaggerated yawn.  
  
"Good morning Beast Boy." She said in an almost routine manner.  
  
"'Sup." Replied the green skinned changeling.  
  
Beast boy wandered into the kitchen and began to clumsily pull out a large assortment of pots and pans, readying for the eventual onslaught that occurred when the Titans sat for a meal.  
  
Raven sighed and lowered herself back down to solid ground as Beast Boy's cacophony persisted.  
  
"At least", she thought, " I got a few good hours to myself."  
  
"What's on the menu today, Iron Chef?" She asked as she turned and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Tofu eggs and bacon!" Beast Boy replied with zeal.  
  
"You can do that?" Raven inquired, her face impassive.  
  
Beast Boy adjusted his chef's hat and matching "kiss the cook" apron. "Sure I can!"  
  
"Yeah, but you won't." Came a voice from behind Raven.  
  
Cyborg had entered the room fresh from his morning workout and still wiping the sweat from the organic portion of his face. "I'm eating REAL food this morning, not that tofu crud."  
  
He dropped his sweaty towel on the kitchen counter next to Raven.  
  
"Cyborg," Raven began. "Why do you lift weights if your muscles are all robotic? It's not like they're going to atrophy."  
  
Cyborg shrugged. "Old habits die hard." A mischievous expression crossed his face.  
  
"Speaking of habits," He said, "guess who's not in their room this morning.again."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Again?" He asked. "Those two aren't fooling anyone but themselves." Said the green imp, waving a spatula threateningly in front of Cyborg.  
  
"Why don't they just come out in the open and admit that they they're going out!"  
  
"Aww," Cyborg began as he pushed the spatula away from his face. "I think it's kind of cute how they try to keep it from us. It's not like it's hurting anything."  
  
Just as he finished speaking the door opened again, this time presenting both Robin and Starfire.  
  
"What's up guys?" Robin asked as he visibly hastened his pace to match the long strides of the Tamaranian at his side.  
  
Starfire peered into the kitchen and asked, "What will we be eating so as to break our fast?"  
  
Beast boy bounded up to her, positively overcome with giddiness. "Tofu eggs and-"  
  
But he was cut short as a large skillet slammed into the back of his head, causing him to sink to his knees.  
  
"We'll be having REAL eggs and bacon this morning!"  
  
"Good," Added Robin pulling up a chair next to Raven, "I'm starving!"  
  
As Cyborg and Beast Boy began their cooking, Starfire sat down next to Robin.  
  
Raven couldn't help but discretely watch the two Titans give each other flirting glances, lightly touching each other's hands and how they smiled at one another as testament to the joy they had found.  
  
Raven found herself envying them.  
  
She wanted to know what it was like to have someone hold her hand in caring silence. To know what it was like to hold someone and have them embracing her in return. To know what it was like having someone wondering if she was thinking about them.  
  
"Uh.Raven?" Asked Beast Boy. "What are you thinking about?" "Nothing." She replied staring into her empty plate as her thoughts began tumble into sorrowful emotion.  
  
"Well, I'm just wondering." Beast Boy trailed off.  
  
Raven looked up and found almost every item in the kitchen spinning wildly in midair and the other Titans looking at her with puzzled faces.  
  
"Oh," She began, collecting her composure and returning everything to it's proper place. "Sorry."  
  
Robin and Starfire picked up their conversation where they had left it off and Cyborg went back to his cooking, but Beast Boy stared at Raven. He knew something was troubling her. He couldn't just stand by and watch her deal with it all alone.  
  
"Hey, Raven."  
  
She looked over at him with impartial eyes, neither upset or elated, always impassive. But he could see that behind those eyes was a great burden weighing on her soul and Beast Boy found himself feeling truly worried for her.  
  
"You know you can always talk to me if something's wrong." He said in a serious tone that was unbefitting of his character. "I mean," He continued, cracking a smile."we're friends, right?"  
  
Raven managed a smile.  
  
"Right. Thanks Beast Boy." She turned and left the kitchen for her room where she could calm herself.  
  
"That was close." She thought to herself. "I could have destroyed the entire tower because I was feeling sorry for myself."  
  
She knew the danger she had put her friends in. Her powers were driven by her emotions. The greater the emotion, the more intensity her powers had.  
  
She had been feeling sorry for herself and she also knew that selfpity often led to anger. And it wasn't safe to be around her if she became angry.  
  
The Titans were used to the little occurrences when it came to Raven. She had explained to them just how her powers worked and how she had learned to control them on Azarath. What she didn't tell them, however, was how she had acquired her gifts and to what heights her power extended.  
  
But soon her secret would no longer be hers alone. 


	2. Divine Winds

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE TEEN TITANS. The Teen Titans are owned and copyrighted by DC Comics. Onikazee is an original character of my own creation.  
  
Author's note: I'm kind of new to the DC universe so please excuse any mistakes to character origins.  
*** Chapter 2  
  
The day passed with little event and Raven had spent it in her room, concentrating on quelling the rising tide of loneliness inside her, when the call came.  
  
The alarm was blaring it's monotone warning that some unknown crisis had befallen the city. The Titans rushed to the common room to assess their dilemma.  
  
Raven passed a window on her way and was surprised to find that day had slipped into early evening as the sun had begun sinking into the horizon in a sky of orange and purple. She quickly returned her attention to the maze of corridors that was Titans Tower and marveled at how quickly the day had passed in her meditative state.  
  
As she turned a corner she encountered Cyborg.  
  
"Any idea what's goin' on?" He asked as he matched Raven's pace.  
  
"No clue, but you can rest assured it isn't going to be good." She replied grimly.  
  
Raven simply couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was happening out there wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
As they entered the common room they could see that Robin and Starfire had arrived before they did and were already cueing up the monitor to show them what was going on. Beast Boy entered moments after Raven and Cyborg, huffing and panting like a dog.  
  
They all crowded around the immense screen as it began showing the far area of the bay in the warehouse district. Their eyes were riveted to the screen save for Beast Boy's, who had directed his attention to a newly formed bruise on Starfire's neck.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion filled the screen and fire leapt in all directions.  
  
Robin closely examined the images on the screen.  
  
"Computer," He commanded. "amplify image, grid D3."  
  
The warehouses began to pixelate and gradually recombine to form a closer view of the burning buildings. There among the flames, stood a hulking silhouette of what could only be.  
  
"Cinderblock." Stated Robin. "Titans, let's go!" He shouted, turning from the monitor.  
  
"Wait!" Exclaimed Starfire. "Someone is in there!"  
  
The Titans strained their eyes at the screen and there was indeed a smaller figure nimbly leaping through the flames, dodging the slow and powerful fists of Cinderblock.  
  
"We gotta save 'em!' Cried Beast boy. "There's no way someone can handle Cinderblock all on their own!"  
  
Raven sighed in exhaustion. "Well, why don't we do something instead of just talking about it?"  
  
A sheepish grin spread on Robin's face. "Uh.Good point."  
  
"Titans!.Go!"  
  
***  
  
As the Titans arrived on the scene Robin slipped into his role as general.  
  
"Ok, Titans," He quietly commanded."fan out, but don't lose sight of each other. I don't want anyone being caught alone in a fight."  
  
The others nodded their affirmation and began moving out.  
  
They darted from shadow to shadow, looking for anything out of the ordinary when Starfire gave a short scream.  
  
The team rushed to her aid, ready for battle, only to find her standing over a pile of rocks.  
  
"Hey," Beast Boy chided. "what's the big idea, Star? You scared us half to death."  
  
"Yeah," added Cyborg. "it's just a bunch of debris from the explosion."  
  
Starfire continued to stare at the rocks, a terrified look upon her face.  
  
Raven followed her gaze to the stones and began to realize what had spooked Starfire so much.  
  
"Starfire, give us a little light." Raven commanded more than asked.  
  
Obediently, Starfire stretched out her hand as it became enveloped in green light and exposed the rocks for what they really were.  
  
Robin's eyes widened in horror as he realized one of the large rocks was the upper part of what could be a statue's arm. Laying across it was the lower half and to the side were what he could only assume had been at one time fingers.  
  
Beast Boy was the first to speak.  
  
"Is that."he began shakily, and then correcting himself, "Was that Cinderblock's arm?"  
  
"Good money say's it is." Cyborg answered.  
  
Robin broke from his trance. "All right, something's up here and we'd better find that oversized brick before he does anymore damage."  
  
"Oh, you won't find him." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
The Titans wheeled around and found themselves facing the owner of the voice.  
  
"He's probably headed back to his master right now. I would have followed him if he hadn't have jumped off the dock."  
  
The man who speaking to them was wearing a black leather biker jacket, boots and jeans. A red sash was wrapped around his waist and tied at his side, giving him an almost gypsy like appearance. Most notable of all was the gray cloth that was wrapped around the lower half of his face and his neck. And to top it all off, he wore a pair of sunglasses that gave him the appearance of a predatory beast as his dark hair hung in his shrouded face. In his left hand, he held a black laquered stick that was around four feet in length.  
  
The Titans stared at him in wonder for a moment until Robin regained his composure.  
  
"Who are you?" He said in an accusing tone and thrusting out an equally accusing finger. "And what happened to Cinderblock?"  
  
"I caught him stealing some of the super computers that were being stored in one of these warehouses," the stranger answered with a matter of fact sensibility. "so I stopped him."  
  
An astonished look crossed Beast Boy's face.  
  
"Wha?" He began with a start. "Dude, you BROKE OFF HIS ARM! Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"  
  
The stranger replied again as if none of this bore any consequence.  
  
"I didn't break off anything. Look, I know you are the Teen Titans. Perhaps we could help each other."  
  
The stranger waited for a response.  
  
He received none.  
  
Undaunted, he continued. "You tell me where I can find Cinderblock and I'll get out of your town as soon as I've taken care of my business."  
  
"First of all," Robin began, " we don't make deals. Second, you're business seems to involve a lot of violence and explosions and we could do with less of that in this city as it is."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." The stranger said. "But I won't be leaving until my business is tended to."  
  
"Hey, Beast Boy." Cyborg said as readied his sonic blaster. "I think this guy is asking for a fight."  
  
"Sure sounds like it." Beast boy responded before changing into a great green ape and beating his chest.  
  
Starfire rose into the air, watching for Robin's signal to attack.  
  
Raven alone was apprehensive to confront this black clad man in combat. There was something strange about him. Something that felt both familiar and frightening.  
  
"No, wait," Robin said, holding up his right hand, but never letting his gaze fall off the stranger. "There's no need to fight."  
  
"True," said the stranger. "and there is no further need to talk either. You will not aid me and are therefore of no use to me. I bid you farewell."  
  
The stranger turned on his heel and began walking back toward the city.  
  
"Wait a second!" Robin said through gritted teeth as he reached for the man's sleeve. "We still don't know what your nam-"  
  
But Robin was cut short as the stranger wheeled around with lightening quickness and planted the butt end of his stick in Robin's chin. Robin felt his feet lift off the ground and the Earth fall away.  
  
He quickly spun himself end over end with the force of the blow and landed safely on one knee in front of his teammates. He stood slowly and looked his attacker in the face.  
  
"Titans." He said quietly.  
  
Robin suddenly struck an attacking stance, each hand holding a pair of birdarangs.  
  
"GO!!!" 


	3. Divine Winds 3

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE TEEN TITANS. The Teen Titans are owned and copyrighted by DC Comics. Onikaze is an original character of my own creation. Sorry if it takes me a while to update chapters, I don't have much free time lately but rest assured I will endeavor to update as often as possible!  
  
Author's note: I'm kind of new to the DC universe so please excuse any mistakes to character origins.  
*** Chapter 3  
  
Robin let fly his first pair of birdarangs, their aim straight and true.  
  
"Please." Said the stranger.  
  
Robin watched in astonishment as his birdarangs, mere feet from striking their target, suddenly veered off to opposite sides of the stranger. Robin had missed his target.  
  
"No arrow shall find its mark." The stranger calmly said. Just then, in a flash of blinding light, Cyborg's sonic blaster struck the gaunt figure in the back sending him soaring into a pile of steel girders.  
  
"It's no arrow," Cyborg began before blowing on the steaming barrel ."but it gets the job done."  
  
Slowly, the stranger began to emerge from under the girders.  
  
"What!?" Exclaimed Cyborg. "He's still movin'!"  
  
Beast Boy saw an opportunity to strike while his opponent was still dazed. He hurled himself into the air, catching hold of an overhead street lamp and swinging around end over end before launching himself even higher into the air.  
  
As he began his descent back to earth, Beast Boy thought to himself, "If this guy can take Cyborg's sonic blast and still get up, he should be tough enough to put on a few tons." Beast Boy's body began changing from a gorilla to an emerald elephant.  
  
The masked man had just pushed the last girder out of his way and started saying, "You children are trying my pa-"  
  
But he was cut short as an enormous elephant posterior landed on top of him.  
  
Cyborg laughed aloud. "Way to go BB! That's really using your head!"  
  
The elephant looked crossly at Cyborg for a moment before bellowing in pain and shooting off into the night sky.  
  
Beast Boy returned to Cyborg's side in the form of an owl and morphed back to humanoid form.  
  
"Ow!" Beast Boy screamed, rubbing his rear end. "I think he bit me!"  
  
Starfire flew to Beast boy's side and pointing away from him said, "I do not believe he bit you, Beast Boy. I think our opponent made an incision using that instrument in his hand."  
  
Cyborg and Beast boy looked up to see the stranger emerging from the crater that Beast Boy had made in the earth. Though his eyes were concealed behind his glasses, the Titans knew they were filled with murderous fire for the stranger now brandished a long gleaming blade.  
  
"A daisho!" Robin exclaimed more to himself than to anyone else. He remembered seeing them in Bruce Wayne's collection of ancient weapons. Japanese swords designed to look like harmless walking sticks. An assassin's weapon.  
  
"I see you know your history, Boy Wonder." The stranger said smugly. "But this is no ordinary sword, and I am no ordinary swordsman."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Cyborg readied his sonic blaster for another round. "Let's see you cut your way through this!"  
  
But before he could fire, the stranger crossed the distance between them with blinding speed. He stopped directly in front of Cyborg, his sword held out in front of him as though he had already made a slash against his metallic enemy.  
  
A moment passed.  
  
Cyborg smiled. "Well, if you want to go out at point blank range."  
  
The blaster powered up, about to release its wrath upon the black clad man when it's power guttered and died.  
  
"Huh?" Cyborg examined his arm and noticed a deep gash in his robotic armor.  
  
"You must be made of high grade titanium." The stranger said, leaping into the air and planting a powerful kick between Cyborg's eyes sending the Titan tumbling.  
  
Just then an oil drum slammed into the back of the swordsman's head.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to run with sharp objects?" Raven asked as she hovered high above him.  
  
"Why don't you come down here and teach me then?" He shouted at her.  
  
"Let's consider this a correspondence course." Raven retorted as several oil drums became enveloped in black mystical energy before hurtling toward the swordsman.  
  
The stranger nimbly flipped over the barrage of flying drums and turned to face them as they banked to make another attack.  
  
"All right." He said. "Let's fight fire with fire." He sheathed his sword and extended his right hand in the direction of the oncoming barrels.  
  
Raven suddenly felt the wind rise up around her and intensify in strength. She looked on as her oil drums began to slow down and eventually stop in midair.  
  
"He's using the wind!" She thought to herself. "But how can he do that unless."  
  
Her mind preoccupied with revelations, Raven lost control of the oil drums and they blew away into the night upon hurricane force winds.  
  
The swordsman turned to face Raven, reaching for his blade when Starfire came flying in from above.  
  
Green bolts of energy came at a machine gun fire pace from her hands. The stranger dodged the attack by mere inches, but Raven made note of how easily he had leapt out of the path of danger.  
  
Starfire turned, and began to make another strafing run on the man.  
  
"Oh no you don't." He said under his breath as he raised his hand towards the sky.  
  
"Starfire!" Raven yelled, realizing what was about to happen. "He's using magic! You have to get of there!"  
  
But her warnings came to late as the swordsman lowered his hand and the sky began to howl with fury.  
  
Starfire looked up, hoping to see the freight train that she heard above her head, just before the wind shear hit her. She screamed as she hurtled to the ground in an uncontrollable spin.  
  
"Starfire!" Cried Robin as the Tamaranian's body collided with the earth with a bone shattering crash.  
  
He ran to her aid and held her head in his arms.  
  
"Star! Are you all right? Speak to me!"  
  
Starfire's eyelids fluttered and then opened. "Robin?" She began wearily. "why did the ground fly up and hit me so hard?" She passed out.  
  
Robin turned his glaring eyes on the swordsman.  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting her!" He cried.  
  
Robin drew his other pair of birdarangs.  
  
The stranger laughed.  
  
"You know those won't hurt me. Why even bother?"  
  
"Because," Robin began. "I just realized how to use your power to my advantage."  
  
He threw the birdarangs at the swordsman and, as expected, within reaching a few in front of him veered off away from the intended target.  
  
"Raven!" Robin yelled. "Now!"  
  
Raven's eyes began to glow with mystical energy as she chanted.  
  
"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!"  
  
Suddenly a pair of propane tanks tore free of their moorings and flew in the direction of the birdarangs.  
  
The stranger realized the trap too late.  
  
The birdarangs and propane tanks collided in midair creating twin explosions that knocked the stranger on his back.  
  
When the swordsman opened his eyes, he saw red figure falling from the heavens toward him. It was Robin, armed with his telescoping staff.  
  
The swordsman rolled out of the way at the last second and leapt to his feet as Robin slammed his staff into the ground where the stranger's head was but a moment ago.  
  
"It would appear," The swordsman began, unsheathing his blade. "that I have underestimated you. That was a clever ploy."  
  
"You seem to be full of tricks as well." Robin replied as he struck an offensive stance.  
  
The swordsman drew his blade again. "Come on, little hero. If you want to die so much I'll be more than happy to indulge you."  
  
Robin gave a great battle cry as he lunged forward with all his might only to have his staff abruptly halt mid stroke.  
  
His attack had been blocked by the gleaming samurai sword. What was more was that the stranger was holding the sword with one hand. Robin was amazed that this swordsman could so easily parry his attack.  
  
"What is he," Robin thought. "A Kryptonian?"  
  
The stranger chuckled. "Too slow and weak. Let me show you what it means to be a real warrior."  
  
He reared back and then barraged Robin with a series of slashes that Robin could just barely block in time. The stranger raised his sword over his head and Robin brought up his staff in the nick of time to block the viscous downward stroke.  
  
As the blade met Robin's staff, he watched in amazement as the Japanese steel sank into his staff by a quarter inch. He moved his head out of the way just as the sword passed through the staff, severing it into halves.  
  
The Titan backflipped away from his enemy and took a moment to fathom what had just happened. "He just cut through my staff!" Robin thought in wonder. "It was made from Titanium. It was just short being indestructible."  
  
"So now you won't face me at close range?" Asked the swordsman. "Fine. We'll fight at long range."  
  
And with that he threw his sword at Robin. It spun around like a great black and steel gray buzzsaw as it hurtled towards him.  
  
Robin smiled as he calmly stepped to the side and the sword passed by harmlessly.  
  
"Please."  
  
But as the sword flew out past him, it slowed and began to reverse its direction. Robin heard the air hissing behind him as though the blade was cutting through the very air itself. He turned to see the spinning sword rocketing at him.  
  
Robin's mind calculated his options only to realize that there was no time to dodge the attack. Thinking quickly, he covered his arm with his cape made of nano-fibers and readied himself for the blow. The nano-fibers of his cape had ten times the density of titanium. Surely that would save him from the sword's razor edge.  
  
Robin raised his cape-covered arm as the sword flew at him. He heard a resounding crunch as white-hot pain flashed behind his eyes and he fell, screaming in pain.  
  
While the cape had prevented the sword's edge from cutting him, it had not protected him from the force of the blow. The blade had broken his arm.  
  
The stranger reached out with his hand as the sword returned to owner.  
  
"I must admit," He began. "You Titans are very resourceful. You actually managed to surprise me a few times this evening."  
  
"Oh, but the night's still young." Came a voice over the stranger's shoulder. He turned to see a large metallic fist rushing up to meet him.  
  
Cyborg's thunderous punch collided with the swordsman's face and sent him flying through the air.  
  
Beast Boy, seeing an opportunity, yelled to Raven as leapt into the air after the stranger. "He can't hurt us if he doesn't have his sword!"  
  
Beast Boy's body started to lengthen and thin out until he took on the shape of a giant python. As he met the swordsman in midair, he coiled himself around the black clad figure and began to squeeze.  
  
They returned to earth with a resounding thud.  
  
Slightly dazed from Cyborg's punch, the stranger found it impossible to exert his full strength and free himself from Beast Boy's grasp.  
  
Raven knew what Beast Boy had planned. She would have to disarm the samurai while he was bound by the shape shifter.  
  
"Azarath metreon zinthos!" She chanted as mystic energy surrounded the blade.  
  
And then everything went wrong.  
  
Raven screamed as she suddenly found herself assaulted by a bizarre array of images. Horse and buggy carts cantering down the dirt streets of what looked like Victorian London, a Tibetan monastery, a rosary.  
  
Her mind reeled as the images continued. Now she saw a battlefield full of dead and dying armor clad samurai, a Shinto shrine, children crying and begging for help, and finally a pair of great red soulless eyes.  
  
A terrible voice filled her ears.  
  
"She knows what we know."  
  
Cyborg looked on as Raven began to chant her spell and the sword became enshrouded in black light.  
  
"Gotcha." He thought to himself.  
  
Just then, an arc of dark magical energy lanced between Raven and the samurai with an explosive force that threw Beast Boy off the stranger.  
  
The two hung in the air for a moment before the energy faded and they fell to the ground.  
  
Slowly, the swordsman rose to his feet. He tried taking a few steps on his shaky legs and finding he could still move, began flee as quickly as he could.  
  
"You ain't goin' nowhere, buddy!" Said Cyborg as he started running after the stranger.  
  
"Cyborg! Wait!"  
  
Cyborg stopped and turned. It was Robin. He was holding his broken arm at his side and grimacing through the pain.  
  
"Whatever Raven did to him, it seems to have stopped him." He stated, and then looked over his shoulder. "And we're in no condition to continue the fight."  
  
Cyborg surveyed the situation. Robin's arm was broken and both Starfire and Raven were knocked out cold.  
  
Beast Boy stumbled up to Robin and Cyborg holding his side.  
  
"Dude," He began. "If we wind up fighting that guy again, I want a pay raise."  
  
"I'll put it into consideration." Said Robin, trying to crack a smile in vain. He couldn't stop thinking that this would definitely not be the last they saw of their new sword wielding nemesis. 


End file.
